


Stripperella

by ao_noimagines



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Smut, Exorcisms, M/M, Possession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_noimagines/pseuds/ao_noimagines
Summary: What happens when Rin secretly works at a strip club for fun?





	1. Strip Club

Rin had been working here secretly for the past few months. No one knew about it. Not Yukio, not Shura, not Mephisto, not Bon. Not anybody. He liked the job well enough. It was a way to relieve steam and a boost to his self confidence. And besides that, the place was protected pretty well. Nothing bad usually happened here, or so had his coworkers told him. The bouncers always kept a watchful eye on their boys and girls. 

All his coworkers were friendly and treated him with respect. They saw his ears and fangs and tail, but that wasn’t a problem. Quite a few of the staff had demon blood. (Of course they don’t know which demon’s blood runs in Rin’s veins, but - what they don’t know - won’t hurt them, right?) Besides, the whole supernatural demon/angel/fae thing was the whole theme of this joint. 

—————————–

If anybody knew Bon was coming here, he’d be done for. He’s not fully sure why he’s going there himself..its completely against his morals. However. It’s…kinda like a rite of passage. Right? I mean, he is the legal age now to be going into this place on his own. He just…has to know. Know what its like in there. 

With one more deep breath, he opens the door to the strip club and walks in. 

—————————–

The place smells of sweat and alcohol and too much cheap perfume/cologne. It’s suffocating and too hot. There’s tons of people, most dressed in outrageous outfits - even if they’re not workers. But everyone seemed harmless - just wanting to have fun and let loose, so Ryuji relaxed a little. The music was loud, almost too loud. It shook in his chest, but he enjoyed it regardless. No one casted him a second glance, and he didn’t recognize anybody so he headed farther in. 

He got himself a drink, nothing strong, just something cold that he could hold. Wandering and looking around, observing and staying out of people’s way, and that’s when it happened. 

The song changed to something more electric, the previous dancer exiting the stage for their first break, someone new coming out. Bon almost dropped his drink. 

Out came Rin Okumura in all his glory. 

Pale smooth skin completely exposed. His body much more defined that Ryuji had originally thought, and smeared with blue glitter. It didn’t cover him, it looked as if someone had grabbed two handfuls of blue glitter and rubbed over Rin’s chest and shoulders, down one arm and one leg. It was messy, but it looked good. The only thing covering him was a pair of faux leather booty shorts that clearly defined everything, and a pair of black thigh high wedges. 

Ryuji was in shock, he had to sit down. He sat at the table closest to him, never taking his eyes off of Rin. Thanks to the lights being only on Rin, Rin couldn’t even make out that Bon was in the crowd, so without a single though - he began moving. Reaching out for the pole. 

His dancing was smooth, confident. He seemed completely relaxed, as if all eyes weren’t on him. Bon was impressed. Rin was…talented. Lifting himself with ease on the pole, striking poses that made Bon’s blood rush south, his tail wrapped around the pole with him. Even off the pole, Rin showed no shame. Running his hands down his own body, smearing the glitter even further, his hips swishing and swaying sexily, turning himself around and bending over, shaking his ass, showing off. It made Bon blush, his cock hardening in his trousers. 

Rin lowered himself to the ground, slowly grinding against it, his grin seductive and confident, his own cock getting a little hard. It made his heart race. 

Bon remained seated till it was time for Rin’s break. Not wanting to admit he enjoyed how the other looked and was acting, but what he didn’t like - was that Rin was doing this in front of so many people. He didn’t like that everyone could see this side of Rin. It pissed him off and hurt him. 

After the performance he approached the stage with a quickness. 

“Okumura.” 

Rin whipped his head around, having been about to draw back the curtain and go backstage. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a small ‘o’. 

“S-Su-Suguro! What’re you doing here?!” he hissed out, moving his hands to cover himself as he approached Ryuji, getting on his knees so they’d be eye level since Rin was still on the stage. 

“I could ask you the same thing Okumura.” Bon started, in his eyes it was obvious he was conflicted and didn’t know where to start, and Rin knew he had to get off the stage. 

“I promise I’m doing this because I like it. I enjoy the dancing and the extra cash is always good..” Rin explained poorly, Bon scoffing and shoving his hand down in his pocket and pulling out the equivalent of a $50, forcing it into Rin’s hands. 

“Go put yer clothes on..” Ryuji said, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears and he looked away from Okumura. 

Rin booked it off stage with a quickness, heading backstage and quickly putting on his comfortable clothes and shoes. He found Ryuji once he was dressed. 

“That was fast,” Bon started, “let’s get outta here.” he said as he draped his arm over Rin’s shoulders. Rin stiffened momentarily before realizing how good Bon smelled and how warm he was.

The two left the building, walking in silence for two blocks. 

“So..did you just buy me?” Rin asked nervously, not wanting his first time to be bought. 

Bon snorted, “No dumbass, well…sorta. I bought you to get out outta there not to - you know.” He explained with a dark blush. 

Rin smiled and laughed gently, it comforted Bon - why? He didn’t know. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Bon quizzed quietly, the streets practically empty at this time of night. 

“Not for a few hours.” Rin confessed sheepishly causing Bon to lead Rin into a small diner that was open but empty except for a handful of staff. They both got soup, the air outside having brought a chill over them. The two ate in silence for a bit, Rin not thinking and Bon thinking too much. Finally Bon had to start talking. 

“I don’t care if you like dancing. I don’t care if you like it there. I don’t care if you like the people. I don’t care how safe you think it is. I don’t care, Rin. What I do care about is - you. Y-you’re…special to me. It pisses me off thinking about all those people looking at you, thinking of…” he trailed off with a growl. 

Rin sat still, watching Bon carefully. His spoon still halfway raised to his mouth before he lowered it back to the bowl, reaching his hand out to rest on Ryuji’s. Bon let out a breathy laugh, turning his hand over to he could squeeze Rin’s. 

“Please…Rin.” 

“Okay.” Rin consented quietly, “I’ll quit. It’s okay Bon. Nothing’s gonna happen now, I’m gonna quit.” he promised silently. Bon nodded his head slightly, lowering his head partially and bringing Rin’s hand up - pressing his lips to the back of Rin’s hand. A light blush spread over Rin’s cheeks. 

“Y-Yukio’s gonna wonder why I’m out so late..can I crash at your place and say I spent the whole night there?” Rin questioned and Bon nodded his head. The two finished eating, Rin paying for the food out of the money Bon had given him, and Bon had left a tip on the table before the two walked out together again, much more relaxed this time. They went to Bon’s place, Rin yawning as soon as Bon had his key in the door. Bon couldn’t help but smile. 

“Tired, huh?” Suguro questioned teasingly, lovingly. It made Rin smile. 

“Yeah.” Rin confessed, removing his coat, shirt, pants, shoes and socks. Leaving on his boxers. He left his booty shorts there at work, along with his boots. Glitter still clinging stubbornly to him. Bon followed suit. Removing the same articles of clothing. He usually sleeps entirely nude, but that’s not gonna happen tonight. 

The two crawled into the same bed together, “You’re gonna get glitter all over the bed.” Bon complained and Rin snickered sleepily. So Bon simply wrapped both his arms around Rin, Rin’s tail wrapping around Bon’s tan thigh. Rin’s pointed ear pressed right over Suguro’s heart. And just like that - Rin knocked out. 

Bon looked at him in the moonlight pouring through the window. Memorizing Rin’s features, and really hoping that Rin knew how amazing and how beautiful he truly was, before Bon too fell asleep.


	2. Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and confusion after last night

It was the very next day, a Sunday to be exact, the two waking up in each other’s arms as a gentle sunlight poured through Ryuji’s window. Rin snuggled against Bon, his entire body wriggling and stretching against Ryuji’s, practically purring. Bon couldn’t help but smile at the demon he was sharing a bed with, a gentle laugh rumbling out of his chest. 

“Good morning.” Bon greeted the blunette with a grin. 

“Good morning~” Rin replied, smiling from pointed ear to pointed ear. Slipping his tail off of Ryuji’s tan thigh and untangling himself from Ryuji’s sheets (and arms). “You hungry? I can whip us up some breakfast real quick~” Rin offered almost excitedly, slipping out of bed and pulling on his clothes from last night. 

Bon smiled and nodded his head, “That sounds great.” He agreed easily, noticing how much colder it was without having him wrapped around his body. He climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of pants before heading to the bathroom. Rin found his eyes lingering on how good Ryuji’s butt looked in those pants before he blushing brightly, shocked at himself. Pulling himself together - he vanishes to the kitchen, starting on breakfast. 

When Bon exited the bathroom he found Rin in the kitchen, already fixing multiple things at once, just watching him made Bon’s head spin - but he was impressed with how at ease Rin looked in the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Rin for a minute or two, before he stepped closer, wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s waist, Rin’s breath leaving him instantly. 

“Where’d you learn to do all this?” Bon asked quietly, trying to play off holding the demon, a blush on both of the men’s cheeks. 

“I-I’m self taught..” Rin responded quietly, part of him thinking about telling Bon about the monestary - but he was too nervous. So, instead, he wrapped his tail around Bon’s calf. Bon chuckled softly, holding Rin a few moments longer before, “I’m gonna make some coffee - you want some?” 

Rin hummed out his agreement, his legs practically shaking, his mind racing. 

‘Does he like me?’ 

“Do I like him?’

‘Is he gay?’

“Am I gay?’ 

Just a few of the questions buzzing around in his mind, and trust me, Bon’s having the same questions. 

Rin shook it off for now, focusing on fixing breakfast and once everything was ready, he split everything up between him and Ryuji. Their plates absolutely piled with breakfast foods. Bon had sat down as soon as the coffee was brewed - at Rin’s insistence. Rin brought over Bon’s plate of food to him and sitting his own plate of food across from his, but he didn’t down. He headed down the hallway, much to Ryuji’s confusion. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked, voicing his concerns. 

“You hogged the bathroom this morning! I need to pee!” Rin responded with a laugh and Ryuji snorted.

———————–

After the two finished their delicious breakfast in each other’s quiet company (still filled with chatter and laughter, just - soft), Bon finished getting dressed, and the two headed out - Bon walking Rin back home. Their chatter was livelier now that the two were out and about - comfortable in public with each other. Bon got him home safely, walking him up to the door and nervously standing there. Rin stood still as well, a small smile on his face, not entirely sure what he was expecting. Finally, Rin leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Ryuji’s mouth, not quite a kiss - but the purpose was still there. The two blushed and Rin giggled quietly. 

“Thank you for last night Suguro, and for walking me home.” he said sweetly, his hand reaching out for the doorknob. 

“S-sure…I uh…thank you for…dinner. And breakfast.” Bon grumbled out, his brain not 100% functional at the moment. 

“I hope I’ll see you more often?” Rin questioned flirty, and Bon nodded his head. Just like that - Rin was gone. Slipping inside the door and shutting it behind him. 

Bon stood frozen for a moment before he mechanically turned and started walking back to where he needed to go. 

Rin leaned against the door, his blushing expanding to the tips of his ears and he smiled, hiding his face in his hands, slipping down the door till his butt was on the floor and he started laughing happily. 

 

Yukio leaned back from his desk, looking back at his brother confusedly.


	3. F*ck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night - full of surprises!

Weeks passed, the two men sneaking around together, spending more and more time together, but they’re not…dating. They’re just…testing the waters. After Rin had kissed the corner of Ryuji’s mouth - it was all either of them could think about - but neither were willing to make the next move. So, weeks turned into months and the sneaking around to hang out turned into something more. They stopped just hanging out at their own places together and started going out. To see a movie, or to dinner, or to the arcade - whatever they felt like doing whenever they were both free. But it’s not a date. That’s what they told themselves anyway. 

This was different from the beginning though. 

Ryuuji texted Rin around midday, “There’s a festival in Kyoto - wanna go?” 

And duh, of course Rin wants to go! He enthusiastically replies and jumps to get ready. Bon arrived shortly after, smiling at Rin, looping his arm with his and even popping in the apartment to say, ‘Hey Yukio, I’m stealing your brother for the day.’ Which is completely out of character, it shocked Rin who had tried to keep Bon out of the apartment but to no avail. The two slipped out together and Yukio stared at the door for a few moments after, before sighing and turning his attention back to his work. Sending up a silent prayer that the two work out. 

Rin and Bon arrive in Kyoto and instantly Rin lit up with excitement, his tail swishing to and fro excitedly. The two spent the whole day exploring, going from stall to stall and playing games - winning prizes - eating yummy food - watching performances, etc. It was an extremely fun time, and Rin’s by far favorite-est prize - was the one Ryuji won for him. A very cute stuffed gorilla, Rin squealed and named him Bon-Bon. Ryuji wrapped his arm around Rin’s waist, leading him away from the stall and the two headed to the river, the sun setting behind them. 

They sat silently in the grass, watching the sky change colors and leaning on each other. Rin shivered and Bon took off his coat, draping it over Rin’s arms. As soon as it was dark enough, fireworks exploded across the sky - surprising Rin who had just thought they were watching the sun set. He bolted up excitedly - watching the fireworks with big eyes and Ryuji stood up and wrapped his arms around Rin. After quite a few fireworks had been shot off, Rin turned his attention to smile at Ryuji. The two shared a gentle moment - looking into each other’s eyes as colors flashed above them. 

“Fuck it.” Ryuji growled under his breath, grabbing Rin and pulling him against his body - pressing their lips together roughly. Rin let out a soft noise, closing his eyes and letting his hands fist in Bon’s shirt. The two kissed greedily, their minds racing - but neither one felt guilty about this. It felt right. Their kiss died down to something more gentle, Bon’s brows furrowing slightly as he carefully ran his hands down Rin’s arms - realizing how much smaller the young man was compared to him (granted this young man could probably kill a thousand enemies in the blink of an eye - but he was small nonetheless). Rin loosened his fists, smoothing out Ryuuji’s shirt, feeling the muscles underneath, and the two parted ways. They stood there, still touching, catching their breath. Both of them blushing but neither afraid, not anymore. 

“Are we dating now?” Rin asked softly and Bon snorted gently. 

“Yeah doofus, we’re dating now.” He replied lovingly, leaning in for one more kiss. This one quick and small - but it still made their heart race. 

 

Little did they know that for the past month - they’ve been being watched. And their little scene - is gonna cost them.


	4. Romance and Seance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse trigger warning, stalker trigger warning, possession trigger warning

Ever since Rin had first started working at the strip club - he’d had a big fan who came to see him every night he was there, unbeknownst to Rin of course. He could never see who was in the audience - he didn’t want to know anyway. 

Turns out he shoulda paid more attention. 

The man who’d taken a fancy to young Mr. Okumura, appeared as any other average joe on the street would. Nothing remarkable about him. Nothing that made him stand out or seem like a threat. Even if Rin had saw the man - he wouldn’t have given him two glances. 

But the man was enraptured by Rin. Rin was all he could think about. He began obsessing. Avoiding responsibilities just so he could go watch Rin perform. And in his mind - he genuinely believed that Rin was his. That Rin was there - for him. 

So when he watched Bon approach the stage and slide Rin some money, he was enraged. He expected the worse. The anger made his blood boil, but he sat still, staring at Bon the whole time. Waiting and watching as him and Rin left the building. And he left too. He followed them to the diner - and watched from afar as the two ate, watched Rin slide his hand over Bon’s. It pissed him off. 

He waited patiently in the darkness, watching the two, and trailed far behind them as they headed to Bon’s place. He couldn’t stand it. He kept his distance however, not bothering to peek in through the windows immediately, not wanting them to catch him. Eventually he couldn’t wait any longer and peered in through the window of the man’s bedroom, squinting into the darkness and just barely being able to make out two male bodies entwined together peacefully sleeping under the sheets. He couldn’t stand it! 

‘What does he have that I don’t have?!’ he just couldn’t understand. 

Of course he expected the worse, he suspected that Bon and Rin had fooled around together, that Bon had bought Rin for the night - and while it pissed him off - it wasn’t uncommon in Rin’s line of work - so he was prepared to forgive the young man. 

But then. 

In the days after that - Rin never returned to the strip club. It worried the man to the point of suspicion. He went back to Ryuji’s place, waiting out in some unnoticeable place. Finally Rin and Bon were leaving the apartment, laughing with each other. He was so angry. He never knew of a time he was angrier than he was now. 

So he decided. He was gonna start following them around, who cares if its wrong?! It’s right to him! Rin is his! That should be them! But for now he could only simply wait. 

And without this man’s knowledge - something was waiting for him too. 

It lurked in the shadows. In the cracks of the sidewalk. In the back of his mind. It lurked and it waited. Until the perfect opportunity, which presented itself the night of Bon and Rin’s first kiss. 

The man had continued watching them all this time, following them all the way to Kyoto and all around the festival. Being careful when they went off on their own to the river. He watched them sit there, watched Bon give Rin his coat. Watched Rin’s beautiful face light up with the fireworks. Watched as Bon pulled him close - and kissed him. 

He saw red. 

And then he saw nothing. 

A loud voice washing over him in the darkness. 

‘You’re sick of it, aren’t you?’

‘He belongs to you, doesn’t he?’ 

‘And yet its as if he doesn’t even know you exist…’

‘How sad..’

‘But. What if you could get rid of the gorilla?’

“Not murder of course, that’s too messy for you, isn’t it?’

‘But - what if you could make Rin hate him?’

‘I can do that for you..’

‘I just need you to do a few things for me.’ 

And, the man agreed. The demon listed off multiple items, and told the man to memorize a specific chant and exactly when to do the ritual - not a moment too soon - and just like that - the man was out of the darkness. Or should I say, the darkness was inside the man?

———————

Weeks pass, Rin and Bon completely oblivious to their stalker. The two too caught up in each other to notice much else. Any free time they had - they spent with each other. They still hadn’t came out to anyone yet, not Yukio or Shima or Konekomaru - but they all had their suspicions. No one pushed though, waiting for them to be comfortable. 

They noticed that Rin and Bon were both much happier now. Much more relaxed. That was all they needed honestly, everyone had been so worried about those two - if they can find peace and happiness with each other - no one was going to tell them otherwise. 

They all however, expected that Rin and Bon had already gone all the way, little did they know that the most they had done together was kiss and cuddle in their underwear. They didn’t see any rush and wanted their first time with each other to be special. 

They didn’t even really fight, they bickered - sure - but Rin would always laugh first and it would make Ryuji snort and then the two weren’t angry anymore. It was the sweetest thing. Neither of them could imagine hurting the other - which is why when it happens - its a huge shock. 

———————

It was the night he was going to reclaim what was his. 

He gathered all the ingredients over the course of these last few weeks. He ran the mantra over and over in his mind till he could say it in his sleep. Amusing the demon that kept it’s eye on the man. And finally, it was show time. He followed all the instructions to a T. As soon as the last of the mantra left his lips, the same voice crashed over him again, but this time - it was booming laughter that faded out eerily. 

The man only hoped this was the right thing. 

———————

Rin wasn’t there with him. He’d just left exactly before the world went black on Ryuji. He hit the floor unbeknownst to his conscious, he felt like he was drowning. His body unwilling to move, he choked on air, and when he flew open his eyes - he was surrounded by a dark force. The same demon’s voice, as mentioned from before, washed over Ryuuji’s conscious. 

‘It’s over now, monk.’ 

And just like that, Bon lost all control of his own body, he could merely watch from a distance as someone else called the shots over what he did and said. It scared him. And no matter how much he chanted or prayed - the demon overpowered him - and eventually Bon couldn’t do a thing. Stuck in his mind, watching, powerlessly. 

———————

Rin arrived the very next day, just like him and Bon had planned. He was happy and excited and knocked on the door before twisting the doorknob impatiently and was surprised to find the door already unlocked. He entered, shutting the door behind him. 

“Ryuji~ I’m here! The door was unlocked so I came in - hope that’s okay!” he called out, walking through the apartment to see where Bon was, it was extremely quiet. Rin paused hesitantly, wondering if he’d walked into the wrong apartment, he turned around and right behind him was Bon. It startled Rin so bad he jolted. 

“You scared me babe~ You move to quiet!” Rin exclaimed before leaning forward to kiss Ryuuji’s lips. 

“Sorry.” Ryuuji muttered before stepping past Rin, leaving Rin to stand there confusedly for an instant before trailing along after the bigger man. 

“Hmm…are you hungry? I brought some dishes I made earlier! You’re always cranky when you’re hungry!” Rin said as if it were obvious and simple. Ryuuji stopped in his tracks, scoffing quietly before turning around to face Rin. 

“You know what? You’re right. Let’s eat.” he consented, the two of them moving to sit at the dinner table. The two ate almost silently, Rin getting an anxious feeling deep in his stomach - but he brushed it off. Maybe Ryuuji’s been having a bad day, that just means he needs to take better care of him! 

“You said your Old Man died protection you, right?” Bon asked suddenly, Rin stiffened before lowering his gaze. 

“Yeah..that’s right. Why do you ask?” Rin asked quietly, glancing up at Bon. 

“I wonder why he saved you. From what I heard - he was an excellent Paladin and exorcist. If he hadn’t saved you…” Bon mumbled out, trailing off. It hurt Rin more than anyone could possibly comprehend. 

“Y-yeah..my Old Man was a really great guy..” Rin mumbled softly, refusing to be affected. Ryuuji wasn’t trying to hurt him, right? 

“If he was such a great guy, why are you like this?” 

“Wha-”

“Why are you who you are? Shouldn’t you be great like he was? Oh wait - he wasn’t your real father was he?” 

“Ryu-”

“Maybe he should’ve let you be taken by that monster. He’d still be alive afterall -”

“STOP IT!” Rin exclaimed, tears pooling in his eyes as he shot up from his seat - his hands slamming on the table. “Don’t talk like you know anything! You have no idea..” Rin pleaded, gritting his teeth, trying to force the tears to stay hidden. 

Ryuuji stood, reaching out and gripping Rin by his arms, whipping him around and slamming his back against the wall in one quick motion. 

“Don’t you raise your voice at me! Who do you think you are?!” Bon yelled in his face, their faces mere inches apart. He reached his hand up and gripped onto Rin’s jaw tightly, one hand left holding Rin in place. “I own you. You should be worshiping the very ground I walk on.” Ryuji started again before Rin’s fist came up and punch Ryuji right in the center of his chest. Knocking the man away from him, and knocking the air out of him. Tears streaming down Rin’s cheeks. 

“You’re not who I thought you were..” he whispered broken-heartedly before he turned the corner to run out of the apartment. Only to be stopped by a powerful hand gripping his tail tightly, too tightly. Rin howled in agony, dropping down to his hands and knees. Bon put his forearm on Rin’s back and put all the weight on him. Pinning the young demon to the floor, his other hand still gripping Rin’s tail harshly. The younger man was crying openly now, squirming underneath Ryuji, trying to escape desperately - but weakly. 

“Where you think you’re goin’?” Bon questioned, his breath hot against Rin’s ear, it made the other cringe a sob escaping his lips. And that’s when the front door opened. 

“Bon?” the voice said before rounding the corner and being met with this scene. It was Shima. He hesitated only a second, before lurching forward and knocking Bon off of Rin. Rin’s tail escaping the other’s grip and Rin ran right out of there. He ran all the way home, chest heaving, tears streaming. He slammed the door behind him. Dropping to the floor and sobbing. It scared Yukio, who quickly went to his brother’s side. Sliding his arm around Rin comfortingly, Rin, in turn, turned his head so that his face was buried in Yukio’s shirt and sobbed uncontrollably. It wasn’t that Bon had hurt him - it was that he’d scared the shit out of him. 

And that’s what he had to explain to his brother as soon as he was calm enough to speak. Shortly afterward Shima arrived with a black eye forming and a bloody nose. Rin felt so guilty, but Shima insisted it wasn’t his fault. Yukio looked after both Rin and Shima, and Rin explained once again what had happened. Shima looked grim. 

“I don’t think that’s Bon.” he stated almost certainly.


	5. Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood trigger warning, possession trigger warning, violence trigger warning

“What do you mean you don’t think that’s Bon?” Rin asked quietly, his voice still shaky from all the tears. 

“I mean I don’t think that’s him. There’s no way that Bon would ever do something like that. Ever. Besides…couldn’t you feel it too? How the air felt thicker? It felt like a sickness was there..” Shima muttered under his breath, his mind racing. “Maybe I should call my brothers.” 

“Call them and tell them to be ready in case we need them - I’m going over there myself.” Yukio said calmly, gearing up. 

“I’ll go with you!” Rin exclaimed, hopping up much to the surprise of everyone there. 

“Rin, are you sure about that - I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Shima questioned gently. 

“I’m certain. Besides - what if he tries to hurt Yukio? I don’t want Yukio to shoot him..” Rin elaborated like it was the most obvious thing. 

The two realized there was no point in fighting Rin on this, so Shima called his brothers - explaining the situation - that they’re going to see if Bon is possessed - and if he is - they’ll need their help. 

His brothers were shocked to say the least, but readily agreed to help out, already heading on their way there - just to be safe. 

Shima sent Koneko a text saying Bon was in trouble and that his brothers were coming. Sending Konekomaru into a panic who was rushing to get ready. 

The three arrived at Bon’s apartment, each one nervous for different reasons, but all were surprised when Konekomaru rounded the street corner - running into them. 

“Koneko?!” Rin and Shima yelped in unison. 

“You can’t just tell me Bon’s in trouble - and not expect me to want to help!” he explained between panting breaths. 

They waited for Koneko to catch his breath and then they all entered the apartment, not bothering to knock. There was no need to - Bon knew they were there anyway. 

As soon as they’d entered Rin realized Shima was right. Not only was the air thicker like a terrible sickness was there - but Rin could feel the presence coming off of Ryuji. He sent a worried glance to Yukio who looked very grim. 

“It appears that Shima was right. However, to be safe - we need to conduct a more thorough search so that the Vatican will allow us to perform an exorcism.” Yukio explained gently. 

“We have to ask permission before we exorcise somebody?!” Rin questioned incredulously. 

“Exorcisms are very dangerous, brother. Many people have died giving and receiving them. If we go behind the Vatican’s back - we would be in serious trouble.” Yukio elaborated, stepping over to Bon who has simply been sitting on the couch - watching the four of them. 

As soon as Yukio got close, Ryuuji shot up and punched Yukio in the face - hard enough that it sent him skidding across the room. 

“Yukio!” the three other men exclaimed in perfect unison. 

“Detain him! Quickly!” Yukio exclaimed from the floor, scrambling to get up. 

The three shot into action, Rin gripping one of Ryuuji’s arms, Shima grabbing the other. The two trying to hold him still despite his desperate attempts to be set free. He broke free from Shima’s grasp on multiple occasions - however, Rin refused to let him go. 

During this time Konekomaru and Yukio headed to Bon’s bedroom. Setting up everything they would need to use for the test. Once they were ready they went back to help Rin and Shima corral Bon into his bedroom. They all had to force him down on the bed, tying his arms and legs to the bedposts securely. 

“I must ask none of you to speak directly to the demon, if any of you are feeling faint at heart - I’m asking you to leave.” Yukio said with a puff of breath, glancing over at his brother. 

“I’m staying.” Rin said resolutely. 

“Very well. Then I must ask that you all make sure to not interfere during the test. If you feel weak at any point recite Holy Scripture.” Yukio finished gently, looking over the three young men before turning his full attention to Ryuji. 

“Who am I speaking with?” he asked, approaching the bed. A small flashlight in hand that he used to check Ryuuji’s pupils. They were dilated well past what was considered to be average. It was a step in the right direction. He checked Bon’s pulse - it was racing. His skin was clammy yet cold. He stepped away from the man, turning and taking hold of a container of Holy Water. Turning around and instantly splashing some on the unsuspecting demon. Bon wailed and screeched, his arms and legs pulling against the restraints - his skin sizzling as if it were on fire. It scared the other men there, Shima texted his brothers telling them to hurry. 

“Who am I speaking with?” Yukio said louder more resolute and confident than Rin’s ever heard him. But Bon continued to cry out, his body arching, his eyes squeezed shut. Yukio sat the Holy Water back down, this time lifting a crucifix and bringing it over to Bon - pressing it against his skin. Bon screamed, howled as if he were being beaten to death. He desperately began thrashing - trying to escape the clutches of the exorcist. When Yukio removed the crucifix a mark was left on Ryuuji’s skin. It was all the evidence Yukio needed. He stepped away from Bon and called a higher up, asking for permission. It took a while - and much convincing on Yukio’s part before he was finally given the okay. 

Yukio recited a prayer for strength and guidance, for God to help them before he began. 

He recited scripture after scripture, but without knowing the demon’s name - he wasn’t sure which passage would take. But no matter how much he asked or questioned the demon - it wouldn’t speak its name, Just insults and provocative slang flew out of its mouth. Ryuji’s body was sweating, and he looked ill. It scared Rin terribly. Bon turned his head to face Rin. His chest rising and falling rapidly from trying to catch his breath. 

“Rin, please..help me.” he pleaded, his eyes fluttering and his head lolling back. It scared Rin, and he took a step forward, Shima putting his arm out in front of Rin to prevent him from stepping any closer. 

“It’s not Bon. It’s the demon trying to trick you - you have to remember that.” Shima whispered under his breath to Rin. 

Finally Yukio recited something that completely sent the demon over the edge. The screams that had previously just been in Bon’s voice - changed to the demon’s voice. It was loud, loud enough to shake in their chests. Rin clamped his hands over his ears and watched in horror as the demon managed to rip off the restraints, the skin of Bon’s wrists and ankles torn and bleeding. Bon tackled Yukio to the floor, gripping him by the hair and began slamming his head back. Rin and Shima surged forward, knocking Bon off of Yukio. The three wrestling against each other before Bon kicked Shima to the other side of the room, Shima smacking harshly against a bookshelf before crumpling to the ground with a pained groan. 

Bon had Rin pinned down again, Bon’s hand reaching up and wrapping around Rin’s neck, Rin’s hands flying up and gripping onto Bon’s arm - trying to make him let loose. And before Rin knew what had happened, a resounding thud sounded and then Bon was slumped over him, unconscious. Looking past Bon, Rin saw it was Konekomaru wielding a skillet with trembling arms and tears in his eyes. 

Rin rolled Bon’s body off of him, and everyone got back to their feet - none of them too severely damaged. Which is when Kinzo and Juzo busted through the door. 

“We’re here!!” Kinzo announced loudly, almost excitedly, only to be brought to complete silence by what he saw. Juzo taking a deep breath before he began asking what exactly was going on. After Yukio explained, Juzo and Kinzo shared a glance. 

“We know what to do.” Juzo said confidently. “We need more people though. Let me make a phone call.”


	6. Feel Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exorcism

After Juzo had stepped out and made a few phone calls, he came back in and began helping Kinzo in making a massive symbol on the floor in chalk. It looked similar to a summoning circle but…not exactly the same. 

The two then lifted Bon’s unconscious body and gently placed him exactly in the middle of the circle, hoping he’d stay unconscious long enough for the others to arrive. 

“Maybe we should use some belladonna?” Kinzo offered, his gaze on Ryuuji’s face. 

“Maybe. If he starts stirring before the others get here.” Juzo consented with a nod. 

“Who all is coming here?” Shima questioned, Rin’s attention being grabbed. He was also curious (and a bit worried - he didn’t want anything bad to happen to Bon). 

“More monks from the temple. Do you have your K’rik, Shima?” Juzo responded, already pulling his own out and putting it together. Shima nodded and followed suit - Kinzo right along with him. “Since you three don’t have staffs - you’ll just act as bridges.” Juzo explained to Yukio, Rin and Konekomaru. 

“Bridges?” Rin questioned. 

“You’ll see when the others get here.” Kinzo said with a laugh. 

Shortly afterwards, four more monks - K’riks in hand - arrived at the apartment. 

“Form a circle.” Juzo ordered calmly, taking a spot around the circle, holding his staff horizontally, Kinzo stepping beside him, his staff also positioned horizontally. The staffs met and crossed, Kinzo’s and Juzo’s hands placed together over top of where their staffs were joined to hold them firmly in place. 

“Rin. Come here beside me.” Juzo requested, and Rin stepped over to him. “Place your hand over mine on this side of the staff.” Rin nodded and placed his hand over top Juzo’s free hand. Shima stepping into place beside Rin, his mouth a small ‘o’ as he finally understood what they were doing. He held his staff horizontally and Rin place his free hand on top of Shima’s. The other’s falling into place until the circle was completed. Yukio on the other side of Kinzo, Konekomaru across from Rin. 

Juzo’s the one who started the chant. Slowly. His words very clear and precise, looking over at Rin to make sure he was paying attention. 

Rin glanced over at Shim, “Are we all supposed to say that?” he whispered to the pink haired young man. Shima nodded and began mimicing Juzo’s words. Slowly everyone began picking up the phrases, eventually they were all slowly chanting as one. 

Bon started stirring, awakening. His back arched harshly and suddenly, a pained groan escaping his lips and he started practically convulsing on the floor. The demon unable to fight back. It scared Rin. 

Ryuuji began striking the floor, whipping this way and that way, his eyes rolling, fluttering. He was shaking uncontrollably, his skin paling - he looked terribly ill. Growls and groans elevated to screams and Rin couldn’t stop thinking about Yukio telling him how dangerous exorcisms are. 

“N-no, no please!” Rin cried out, letting go of Juzo’s and Shima’s staffs, sinking to his knees to be closer to Ryuuji’s level. 

Ryuuji’s attention snapped to Rin and he surged forward, intending to attack the young man.

However, Shima closed the gap Rin had created, pushing his K’rik under Juzo’s hand and placing his hand overtop. When Bon charged forward - the barrier they had marked on the floor, and the power of their chant managed to knock Ryuuji back to the center. But it caused the circle of men to be pushed apart as well. However, the demon was weakened severely. Bon laying on the ground, gasping and panting, his eyes closed. Rin laid closest to the circle, watching Bon with teary eyes. 

“Rin…this can only save him if you cooperate.” Juzo explained gently, approaching the half demon. 

“He looks so sick..” is all Rin could say to justify his actions. 

“I know. I know this is scary. But, this is the only way to save him. And trust me Rin, I would never do anything to hurt him. He’ll be fine - but we need to get through this. Together.” Juzo encouraged gently, and Rin sat quietly for a minute before taking a deep breath, wiping his eyes, and standing up. 

“Right! Let’s finish this!” he said enthusiastically, but anyone who cared to look could see that his hands shook. 

Everyone re-positioned themselves around the circle one more time and all began at once. Rin closing his eyes - if he can’t see it - its not happening. And he lost himself to the chanting. No one knew quite how long they have chanted, they all became completely emerged in this duty. The only reason Rin opened his eyes and everyone suddenly stopped chanting is from a deafening scream resounding from Ryuuji’s body - it wasn’t Ryuuji’s voice but the demon’s. A dark mass emerged from Ryuuji’s body through his mouth, the blackness clouding and pooling above their heads - but not being able to pass their joined hands. 

“Yukio.” Juzo prompted sternly. Yukio, in turn, released one hand long enough to grab a Holy Water bomb, tossing it up in the air and it went off almost instantly. Deteriorating the demon until it was nothing more than a black slug which Kinzo scooped into a bottle, placing a sealing charm on top of it so it wouldn’t be able to escape. They were told to give proof to the Vatican - this should be proof enough. 

Rin was still, holding his breath. 

“Is it…is it over?” he asked quietly, and Juzo nodded his head. Rin watched Bon for only a moment longer before stepping into the circle with him. Bon was unconscious but the color was coming back to his skin and Rin carefully pushed any hair that had fallen in Bon’s face back. Bon’s eyes fluttered open at the touch and Rin gave him a gentle smile. 

“A’right, c’mon - let’s give these two some peace.” Kinzo announced, corralling everyone to go somewhere else for the time being. No one ventured too far though, just in case Rin was placed in danger again. 

“How are you feeling?” Rin questioned quietly, barely above a whisper. And Bon’s eyes flooded with tears and a broken sob escaped his lips as he pulled himself up enough to wrap his arms around Rin. His tears spilled freely and his body shook with the sobs. 

“I’m sorry…oh God, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Rin..” Ryuuji kept saying over and over again. Rin simply held onto him, his own eyes stinging with more tears. His hand reaching up to run through Ryuuji’s hair comfortingly. 

“Hey, hey, hey…it’s okay Big Guy..it wasn’t you. It’s okay sweetheart. I promise. Nothing bad happened. You’re okay; we’re okay.” Rin murmured comfortingly, pulling Ryuuji close. 

“You’re okay?” Bon asked with a trembling voice. 

“Yes, I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me baby.” Rin reassured softly, leaning back slightly so Ryuuji could get a good look at him to see that Rin was okay. 

He looked so relieved. 

“Thank God..” he sighed out gently, resting his forehead on Rin’s shoulder. 

——————–

Time passed and the Vatican conducted a search on why Ryuuji Suguro was possessed - when they found the perpetrator they immediately locked him up and had him evaluated. 

Bon and Rin eased back into their relationship comfortably. After Bon had been saved he was still extremely weak and, of course, Rin wanted to take care of him. The two spent a lot of time together. Fixing each other and working through any problems or fears they were having. They came out stronger because of it, well, that’s what they like to say anyway. 

Overall, things could’ve ended up much worse. But instead, Rin and Bon are safe and together - and that’s all that matters to either of them.


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! As promised.  
> Takes place a few weeks after the previous events!

Rin has been spending a lot of time with Ryuuji, trying to heal him physically and mentally. The demon had really wiped Ryuuji out. There have been multiple time throughout the week that Bon would just be…stuck. Standing there, reflecting on what had happened. He was so afraid. He’d seen everything that had happened but had been too weak to be able to fix it. He was so afraid it would happen again. 

But Rin was always there. Always there to snap him out of it. Always there to comfort him and tell him it was okay. 

But Bon couldn’t forgive himself that easily. 

No matter how much Rin explained that it was okay, it wasn’t getting through. Rin felt like he was gonna go crazy, how could he make Ryuuji understand that he - …

That he loves him. 

The (metaphorical) lightbulb went off and Rin grinned from ear to ear. He knew exactly what to do..

Bon had gone to do whatever needed to be done for the day, Rin wasn’t sure where he’d gone. But he’d texted Ryuuji saying that he was at his place. (Ryuuji had decided to keep a spare key hidden under a rock outside his apartment in case Rin wanted to get in and he wasn’t home). 

So, Rin let himself into the apartment and got to work. 

He cleaned the whole place - top to bottom, opened all the windows to let it air out and let some sun in while he was cleaning. Once finished, he closed the windows but left the blinds up so the sun could still shine in, and he headed into the bathroom to shower - rinse off all the sweat he had accumulated while cleaning Bon’s apartment. He changed into his faux leather booty shorts and his thigh high wedges he’d worn at the strip club, and lounged on Ryuuji’s bed - letting his hair air dry while he waited for Ryuuji to come home. 

By the time Ryuji had gotten there - the sun was almost set. Rin had already closed all the blinds and Bon wasn’t sure if Rin was still there. He stepped inside and saw all the lights were off, but there was flickering candlelight coming from his bedroom. Bon headed that way with a small smile, expecting that Rin had fallen asleep with a candle lit (which would be very dangerous and Bon would’ve had to scold him if that was the case - but its not). 

When Bon entered the doorway his mouth dropped open before he quickly reclosed it, a blush spreading over his cheeks, a nervous feeling in his chest. 

Rin was sitting on the edge of his bed, his legs spread open, his bulge clearly evident. His tail slowly swishing to and fro with a seductive ease. 

“Hi baby,” Rin began in a sultry voice, “welcome home~” he said with a sly grin, getting and and gently grabbing Ryuuji by his tie and moving him to sit on the edge of his bed. 

“Sit still.” Rin requested gently, turning away from him to turn on Bon’s stereo - one of Rin’s CDs in there playing music similar to what was played in the strip club. And Rin began. 

He ran his hands across his own chest and down his tummy, his hips moving with the beat slowly, seductively. His sharp blue eyes trained on Ryuuji’s. He lowered himself down to the floor with ease, crawling towards Ryuuji on all fours, coming up his body but never touching him. Not yet. Just ghosting up him. His lips coming so close to Bon’s before he turned away again, standing back up straight, glancing back at Ryuuji amusedly before he leaned over, showing off his ass, smacking it himself. Ryuuji’s eyes darkened with lust, it felt too hot in his room, his pants too restraining, but he sat still like Rin had told him to. Rin snickered quietly, the noise comforting to Ryuuji, Rin turned back to face him this time straddling Ryuuji’s lap, one hand feeling up Ryuuji’s chest - the other running through Ryuuji’s hair. He leaned forward and his lips grazed Ryuuji’s, but didn’t quite touch before Rin stopped all movement - he seemed stuck this time and Ryuuji waited quizzically. 

“Rin..is something wrong?” Bon asked gently, his hands coming to rest comfortingly on Rin’s hips and Rin offered Bon a gentle smile. 

“I…I love you Ryuuji Suguro.” he said quietly but certainly and Ryuuji felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. It looked like all the air had been knocked out of him and he took a second before being able to respond. 

“I..I think - no - I-I do - I do love you Rin Okumura.” Bon stuttered out with shaky words, but he pressed his forehead against Rin’s and they both took a second to feel this moment. Before they both grinned and gently laughed with each other, Bon’s arms wrapping around Rin’s body before he pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. Rin was the one to pull back first, “Want me to finish the show? We could end with a bang~” he teased, giggling quietly and Bon snorted and shook his head at the smaller man. 

“That sounds great. But..only if you’re sure Rin, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Bon reasoned out rationally, and Rin rolled his eyes but smiled at Bon, getting up off of him. 

“I know, but I want to~” Rin reasoned out easily, his back still to Bon as he began running his hands down his sides, moving his body with the music before backing up onto Bon, sitting on his lap, grinding back against him. His ass pressing against Bon’s own erection. Bon ran his warm hands up Rin’s thighs as he grinded against him, a low moan escaping his lips. His hands ran up Rin’s stomach up to his chest where he pinched Rin’s nipples, the smaller man letting out a desperate whine as his hips stuttered for a moment and Bon grinned into Rin’s hair. Pinching and rolling Rin’s nipples between his index fingers and thumbs. 

“A-ah - ahh…Bon, my tail. P-please play with my tail..” Rin requested nervously, a bright blush across his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears. Bon stiffened nervously, but reached out with one hand to gently touch Rin’s tail. He carefully wrapped his hand around Rin’s tail and lightly stroked it, Rin’s back arching, soft pants coming from Rin’s lips. 

“Y-yes…a-a little tighter..please..” Rin whispered out, his ass still grinding back against Ryuuji’s bulge in time with the music. Bon did as requested of him, tightening his grasp just a little, stroking more firmly and Rin groaned out softly, leaning back against Ryuuji’s chest. Bon couldn’t help but smile. 

“C’mon - let’s take care of you.” Bon said sweetly, pressing a kiss against Rin’s shoulder. 

“N-noo - I’m supposed to be taking care of you -” Rin started quietly, but Bon shook his head and chuckled softly. 

“Please. Let me do this.” Bon said quietly and how could Rin tell him no? So Bon lifted Rin up and repositioned them so that Rin was laying on the bed on his chest. Bon kneeling over him. 

Bon peppered gentle kisses down from Rin’s neck all the way to where his tail protruded, discovering that that is probably one of the most sensitive spaces on Rin if the way Rin arched and mewled was to be any indication. 

Rin had his arms wrapped around Bon’s pillow, his face buried in it occasionally to muffle out the moans and gasps Ryuuji was bringing to the surface. His face burning hot - a little part of him was embarrassed - but this was so good. 

Bon’s hands rubbed over Rin’s ass as he kissed that same sensitive spot before biting down as best he could and sucking, leaving a dark hickey when he removed his mouth. Rin’s body had trembled from the sensation, a long whimpering moan leaving him as Ryuuji did this, it felt so right. 

“Rin. Do you actually want to go all the way?” Bon questioned, completely detaching himself from Rin so Rin could focus on the question. 

“Yes, I’m sure Bon.” Rin mumbled, muffled by the pillow. 

“Look at me.” Ryuuji commanded, and Rin turned to look at Bon. 

“Yes, Ryuuji Suguro - I want you to fuck me.” Rin stated bluntly, desperately wanting this more than anything. A bright red blush crossed Ryuuji’s cheeks before he nodded his head, turning Rin over so he’d be on his back. He kissed down Rin’s front this time, licking and suckling on Rin’s nipples causing the raven haired teen to arch and moan softly, Rin’s tail wrapping loosely around Bon’s waist as best it could. Bon couldn’t help but smile. He continued trailing kissed down Rin’s front, stopping here and there to leave little dark hickeys. He finally reached the waistband of Rin’s shorts and gently eased them off of the young man, Rin trembled nervously, he’d never done this before and…he was a little worried. But Bon kissed his hips, his warm hands running up Rin’s thighs before his lips kissed down the inside of his thighs. Rin sighed softly, his body relaxing with each kiss. Bon unlaced Rin’s boots and slid them off of him, Bon squeezing Rin’s feet - causing one or two of Rin’s toes to pop and Rin laughed - the anxiety melting away - just like Bon hoped it would. Bon couldn’t help but smile up at him as he kissed his way back up to Rin’s knees. 

“Stop.” Rin said suddenly, but the gentle tone of his voice told Ryuuji that he hadn’t done anything wrong. He stopped instantly of course, detaching himself from Rin so he could focus on his words. 

“I’m completely naked and you’re still fully clothed - there’s something wrong about this picture.” Rin explained as if it were obvious, sitting up and trading places with Bon. Laying the bigger man down on his back on the bed.

Rin began removing all layers from Ryuuji, a soft smile on his lips. As soon as Ryuuji’s shirt was off, Rin’s lips latched onto his neck - sucking a dark hickey there. His hands roaming across Ryuuji’s chest before he began leaving wet kisses trailing down to his nipples. Rin licked and kissed and suckled on Ryuuji’s nipples, paying special attention to the one with the piercing in it. Noticing how it was more sensitive, how it made Ryuuji’s breath catch and his eyes to flutter. It was beautiful. He continued trailing kisses (and some hickeys) down Ryuuji’s torso, undoing his belt as Rin tried to suck a hickey onto his hip. Rin peeled off the other layers of Bon’s clothes. When Bon’s erection sprung free - Rin’s anxiety and self consciousness came right back. Bon noticed it instantly, and it’s not that Bon isn’t nervous or self conscious - he is! He’s just…trying to keep it together for Rin. So that Rin feels safe and comfortable. 

“Hey.. C’mere..” Ryuuji said softly, motioning for Rin to come back up to him. Rin laid flat against Ryuuji, their cocks pressing together and a soft whine escaping Rin’s lips, Bon wrapped his arms around Rin and softly stroked his back. 

“I love you Rin..you’re perfect, do you understand that? From the top of your head - to the soles of your feet you are gorgeous. You’re beautiful. And you’re such a good man, you have such a kind soul… You’re perfect.” Ryuuji breathed out carefully. Rin hid his face in the crook of Bon’s neck as he spoke before raising his head and pressing his lips softly to Bon’s. 

“I love you too.. You’re the greatest man I know and you make me feel so safe and so happy.. I love you.” Rin whimpered out before Bon snickered gently. 

“Hey, don’t get teary eyed on me..” Bon teased softly, causing Rin to giggle gently and nod his head. 

Rin raised himself up and reached to Ryuuji’s bedside table, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He handed Ryuuji the condom, who tore open the package with his teeth. And Rin removed himself from Bon so that he could coat his fingers in lube and lean over, making sure Bon was watching, and sliding his fingers into his hole. His tail wrapping around his own waist as he pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, starting with just one finger but quickly working in three. Rin was a groaning, panting mess, his hips stuttering gently as the worked himself open for his boyfriend. Bon finally came over to him, pressing his lips to Rin’s hips before pressing his lips against Rin’s ass cheek. Rin slipped his fingers out of his hole and turned to face him. 

“I-I want to be on top…is that okay?” Rin asked cautiously, wanting Ryuuji to be comfortable, Bon grinned and nodded his head. 

“That’s perfect baby.” he said easily and Rin smiled brightly, moving to lay Bon back on his back and Rin straddled him again. This time however, he positioned Ryuuji’s cock at his entrance - Ryuuji’s hands holding onto his hips to keep him steady and to comfort him, and Rin slowly lowered himself down. His eyes had fluttered closed, his breath catching in his throat until he was fully seated on Bon’s cock. A quiet but desperate moan escaping Rin’s lips before he carefully raised himself up and eased himself back down. They continued slowly like that for a bit. Rin trying to get used to Ryuuji’s cock in him, and Bon was in no rush - completely enjoying the sight (and feel) of Rin on top of him. 

Eventually Rin started picking up the pace, his hands on Ryuuji’s chest helping him keep balance, his tail wrapped around Ryuuji’s thigh. He started panting, enjoying the feel of Ryuuji inside him. His head tilting back as pleasure washed through him. 

Bon kept his eyes on Rin, he was so beautiful like this. (Well, Bon always thinks Rin is beautiful, even with morning breath and bedhead, but even more so now.) 

Rin rode Bon until his cock hit that one special spot deep inside him and then Rin’s back arched and he gasped, his legs trembling slightly, but he couldn’t make himself keep hitting it. He looked down at Ryuuji desperately and Bon knew what he needed. 

Bon bucked up into Rin, hitting that same spot and making Rin see stars. Bon continued bucking up nice - just the way Rin needed. Hitting that spot over and over. Rin’s breath catching with each thrust. Rin couldn’t even warn Bon before he was cumming all over Bon’s stomach and chest. He saw white and tears pricked his eyes. His cock didn’t even have to be touched for him to pour his seed all over Ryuuji. 

Bon had stilled carefully while Rin was riding out his orgasm, and he watched as Rin panted, regaining his breath before looking at Bon nervously. Bon reached out and pulled Rin to lay on his chest again, he rubbed one hand over Rin’s back (and ass) and the over ran through Rin’s hair lovingly. 

“You did so good for me baby, you looked so beautiful. You felt amazing. God, I love you baby.” Ryuuji comforted, pressing a kiss against Rin’s jaw. But Rin looked ashamed even though Bon’s praises did comfort him. 

“I-I…didn’t make you cum..” Rin mumbled out quietly, glancing away from Bon. 

“Baby..its not that. I just..lasted longer. It’s okay. I wanted to make you cum. We can keep going if you want or -” Ryuuji explained only to be cut off. 

“Yes. I want to..I want to make you cum..” Rin replied nervously. 

Bon hesitated for a second before nodding his head, “Okay baby, but let me know if it hurts - okay?” 

Rin nodded his head, and the two repostitioned so that Rin was head down ass up and Bon was kneeling behind him, his cock positioned at Rin’s entrance once more. 

He carefully slide his cock into Rin’s ass again, Rin letting out a long whine. Ryuuji’s hands holding onto Rin’s hips, Rin’s tail wrapping around one of his arms. Bon slowly began pumping into the smaller man. Letting his head tip back and enjoying the feel of Rin. Listening to Rin pant and moan and whine and whimper, but still being careful to not push too far. 

“H-harder..” Rin panted out eventually, gasping softly and Bon was more than willing to oblige. He began thrusting harder and faster, his grip on Rin’s hips tightening just slightly and Rin let out a high pitched moan before burying his face in Bon’s pillow. 

Bon fucked Rin until he himself was seeing stars. 

“B-baby…I’m gonna..” Ryuuji started through gritted teeth. 

“Cum! Please cum for me Ryuuji~ please!” Rin cried out, arching his back - his own cock leaking onto the bedsheets below. And that was all Bon needed to send him over the edge. He saw white as he growled, leaning over Rin, rutting into him. His teeth sinking into Rin’s shoulder causing Rin to groan softly, his back arching for Ryuuji. Rin and Bon both reaching at the same time for Rin’s cock as Bon was catching his breath from his orgasm. The two laughed gently and Bon’s hand shook as he tried to jerk Rin off, so Rin placed his hand on top of Ryuuji’s to steady him - and very quickly Rin was cumming, spurting all over the bedsheets. The two stayed in position like that for a minute, each of them catching their breath before Bon peeled himself off of Rin. Rin’s cum having been drying on Bon’s stomach and chest and he slide the condom off of his cock. Rin rolled onto his back, away from the mess of cum on the other side of the bed, and Bon lowered himself on top of him. The two kissing softly and sweetly, murmuring sweet ‘I love you’s’ to each other over and over again. Finally Bon raised up and smiled at Rin. 

“Let’s go take a bath together.” he offered, picking Rin up bridal style and carrying him to the tub. 

Bon ran them the bath water and the two got in together. Rin leaning back onto Ryuuji’s chest after he’d wiped off the cum. Bon washed all over Rin’s body gently, caring for him and leaving little kisses on the side of his face and his neck. Once they were both clean the two got out and dried off, putting on some soft clean clothes. Rin went to the kitchen to whip them up some quick late dinner, and Bon changed the sheets on the bed. 

Dinner was fun and relaxed, the two loving on each other sleepily and giggling quietly at the other one. 

Right after they were finished eating they headed to bed, curled up in each other’s arms. Warm, safe, happy, and cared for.


End file.
